Season 11
Season 11 is the eleventh season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on March 15, 2018 with the hour-long season premiere All That Cast while the rest of the season continued to air on July 12, 2018 with two episodes Rick Ross/Slab and Tyga until ending with Affion Crockett/Karlie Redd/Vic Mensa on August 9, 2018. This season has a consist of 22 episodes. Production The season began filming from February 6 to February 16, 2018 in Brooklyn, New York. During the filming of the season, a all-female lineup special "International Women's Day Special was filmed but aired a week after the season finale of Season 10. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/House DJ) Returning Cast Members *Timothy DeLaGhetto *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Justina Valentine *Julia Young *Corey Charron *Charlie Clips *Conceited *Jacob Williams *DC Young Fly *Tonio Skits *Hitman Holla *Royce Bell *Rip Micheals *Darren Brand *Emmanuel Hudson *B. Simone New Cast Members *Arnstar *Jason Lee *Dan Rue *Bobb'e J. Thompson *Funny Mike *Vena E. *Zoie *NickNack PattiWhack *Yvng Swag *Renny *Pio New Games *Vowing Out *Boo'd Up Episodes *1. All That Cast *2. PRETTYMUCH/Nafessa Williams *3. Laurie Hernandez/Yvng Swag *4. Rick Ross/Slab *5. Tyga *6. T.I. & The Hustle Gang *7. Keke Palmer/Vic Mensa *8. Baby Ariel/BJ the Chicago Kid *9. Dolph Ziggler/Rich the Kid *10. Prince Royce/Shameik Moore *11. Blac Youngsta/Cordell Broadus *12. Amara Le Negra/Bobby Lytes/Derez Deshon *13. Winnie Harlow/Rapsody/Shameik Moore *14. Rachel Lindsay/Vic Mensa/Kent Jones *15. DreamDoll/Caroline Lowe/Roy Woods *16. MariahLynn/Matt Barnes/Kap G *17. Justine Skye/Vic Mensa *18. Affion Crockett/Karlie Redd/Vic Mensa *19. Mikey Day/Jack & Jack *20. Trick Daddy/Famous Dex *21. Wild 'N Out Veterans vs. Rookies Guests *Baby Ariel *Trina *Trick Daddy *Kap G *Vic Mensa *Blac Youngsta *Kent Jones *Bobby Lytes *Laurie Hernandez *Rapsody *Michael Bennett *Justine Skye *Keke Palmer *Cordell Broadus *Amara La Negra *Angela Rye *BJ the Chicago Kid *Affion Crockett *Chief Keef *Tami Roman *Tyga *Jack & Jack *Shameik Moore *Rick Ross *Pete Davidson *All That Cast *Prince Royce *Anthony Ramos *T.I. *Nafessa Williams *Roy Woods *PRETTYMUCH *Rachel Lindsay *Ally Brooke *Dolph Ziggler *Mikey Day *NBA YoungBoy *Famous Dex *Rich The Kid *Doughboytrapp *SOB x RBE *Zaytoven *Sanuras Jackson Trivia *This is the first season to feature Affion Crockett and Mikey Day as Team Captains. *This is the second season since Season 1 to feature Kenan Thompson as a Team Captain. *The season features a new theme song for the sports theme of the season. *This is the third season to feature a Pajama Party episode. *This is the second season since Season 9 to feature a hour long episode. *The season premiered 2 weeks after Season 10. *This is the first season to feature new episodes airing on Thursdays and Fridays. *Though the season ended with the “Affion Crockett/Karlie Redd/Vic Mensa” episode, there were 3 episodes left in the season that didn’t intially air. Gallery images (1).jpg Wild N Out Season 11.jpg 29403746_181854759110659_5593339311194898432_n.jpg WNO Season 11.jpg Wild 'N Out Season 11-1.jpg Category:Seasons